


Doki Doki Dragon Maid Club

by ViridiHarmonia64



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Japanese-American Character, Maids, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Not beta read we die like women, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Trans Female Character, america is like big hero 6 and ace attorney translations, at least it's started that way, i mean for doki doki at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridiHarmonia64/pseuds/ViridiHarmonia64
Summary: After her father’s arrest, Natsuki Kobayashi is on a mission to finish school successfully and live life to the fullest...starting with a drinking celebration, meeting a dragon, getting her to be her maid, getting two other girls to want to get close and personal with her...and hopefully ending in happiness, if the rampant amount of lesbianity doesn’t end her first.
Relationships: Kobayashi/Tohru/Fafnir/Lucoa (technically), Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Doki Doki Dragon Maid Club

The first time she saw Sayori, Natsuki was drunk. The second time she saw Sayori, Sayori was a dragon. Technically speaking the first time she was also a dragon, and technically speaking anytime meeting Sayori she’d be a dragon, because Sayori had always been a dragon. But Natsuki was drunk the first time and forgot. No memories of what happened that fateful night, leading to this fateful day.

In a flash, Sayori the big friendly dragon turned into the cute peppy dragon girl, nigh indistinguishable from a cute preppy non-draconian girl, except she had wings, horns and a tail.

“Heeeeello, Miss Kobayashi!!”

Oh god and she was going straight for the heart, in a very much not heterosexual manner.

Of course, as common sense dictates, the first thing you think of this situation is a dream, so of course Natsuki invited her over for coffee. Of course.

“Heh, coffee. The best that humans have ever made..oh, except for you of course!”

Damn she was flirty. But Natsuki was definitely not a lesbian. So she just sipped her own.

“Soooo...have we met?”

Sayori pouted “Hmmph, how mean! Don’t you remember our emotional meeting last night? Our long talks? Our friendly bemoaning???”

“No.”

“Pulling a sword out of my chest??”

“I thought the normal thing was a stone.”

“Not even when you touched me lasciviously all over???”

Natsuki spit her coffee, thoroughly without need of it with said statement.

“I did WHAT?? Oh my...I’m sorry!”

Sayori grinned “No worries, it was funny!”

“There’s not much funny in touching someone inappropriately without permission.”

The grin got wider “Well then you’ll be glad to know you have permanent permission from now on!”

Natsuki hid her flushed face behind her hands and groaned in embarrassment. Taking a few breaths, she went back on topic. 

“So, we met yesterday, we talked. What did we talk about that made you come here?”

Sayori’s eyes got lit up “Ah, well that’s a very great talk we had! And you said that your life was a mess because you had too much to deal with, dad in prison, new house, school, blah, and then you were like “You know what would be good? A maid!” and then you started ranting about how useful and cute maids were. So, since you saved my life, I decided I’d be your maid!”

Natsuki blushed yet again “I-buh-huh?? You just..decided to be my maid?? Did you even ask me?!”

Sayori nodded.

“And what did I say to that?!”

Sayori smiled sweetly, and replied, “You said I wouldn’t look cute as a maid, I’d make the maid look cute!”

At that point, Natsuki determined three things. One, she got a LIIITTLE gay when she got drunk, two, she got _very_ smooth or forward when drunk, and three, she would never drink again, ever, nothing.

Natsuki sighed, “Look, this is either a very weird dream or a really weird thing, I honestly don’t know, but I don’t care. What people say and do when drunk...it can be true, yes, but it can also go too far. Maybe you want to be my maid, and, yes, a bit of me wants a maid, but there’s a reason there’s not many maids anymore! It’s denigrating, it makes the lad-person with maids lazy, it costs, and when things go wrong the routine is set and you become a mess! There’s just too many reasons besides “what I want” not to have a maid!”

Sayori looked down. “I-I see.”

Natsuki groaned “Look, sometimes you have to not do things you want because of reasons more important than your desires, I’m sure you’ve had to do that once or twice?”

Sayori looked even sadder “Y-yes. I’ve had to.”

Natsuki sighed again (a good day to use oxygen), “Look, if you want to help me, or if you’re a dream, or if you just want to be friends, that’s fine...but no maids.”

Sayori stood up rather quickly, but nodded “Yes miss..I mean, Natsuki. Or Kobayashi. Yes. I...ok, see ya.”

She walked out the door, and prepared to jump. Natsuki looked at her retreating back, a hint of sadness to her walk and to her breathing (was Natsuki’s breathing the same?).

The truly dramatic goodbye had an interruption, in the form of Natsuki’s wall clock, conveniently in the direction of the retreating dragon not-maid...marking 5 minutes AFTER the bus passed by to pick her up. Natsuki blinked twice, and shrieked, startling Sayori. She pinched on her arms, aware it was time to wake up...but nothing happened, nothing changed. A cute dragon lady was still at her door, the coffee was still staining the carpet, and she was still late for school.

Shoving aside common sense and society for a second, Natsuki ran at Sayori, and held her by the arms.

“YOU’RE REALLY A DRAGON”

Sayori screamed back “Y-YES!”

“YOU WANNA HELP ME AND YOU CAN FLY”

“ALSO YES”

“CAN YOU FLY ME TO MY SCHOOL??”

Sayori grinned “Fast enough to beat however you were going to before!”

Natsuki blinked, walking back from Sayori “Do you know how I was going to?”

Sayori’s grin got more confidence behind it, “No human machine can outmatch a dragon. Now, in what direction, Miss Kobayashi?”

“Call me Na-y’know what, no time, over there!” She pointed in a direction, as Sayori pushed against her.

“Hold on!” she held on. Sayori ran and jumped over the railing (Natsuki taking a second to mutter “wait hold up”) before they were mid-air. A glow shined upon Natsuki’s chest, and it grew to the size of the monster she had beheld before turning cute (yes, her mind had thought she went from cute to dragon, and this was making her blush yet again), and the monster was there, and then it was not.

It was soaring over clouds, faster than a bike, faster than a car (though not faster than a plane, Sayori knew enough to realize no person would live that far from their educational site)

Sayori attempted to ask Natsuki where to land, peeking her head under the clouds, but all she heard was screams of delight in her back. She peaked at her back and noticed a beaming, happy Natsuki. At that moment, Sayori had a variety of thoughts best explored later, but right now she had to ask her about it. But she knew she’d not mind (and in fact love) if she had that expression more often.

* * *

As she landed, she glowed again, and shrunk to the cute lady version, Natsuki still on her back. Natsuki looked around in awe, and smiled at Sayori, “We made it! So many minutes early!”

Sayori grinned (was that just her default mouth form?), “Aww, thanks Mi-I mean Natsuki! Or Koba-I don’t know, you told me to call you Miss Kobayashi last night but now things are more complicated...”

Natsuki sighed, and put a hand to Sayori’s shoulder, “Well, you really helped me out right now, so...maybe we can discuss the maid thing more? After school?”

Sayori lit up, smile wider than any grin, and nodded enthusiastically.

“Good, now, I have to go to class, will you...wait for me at home?”

Sayori then decided to kill Natsuki, and held her hand in between hers.

“Of course!”

She stopped holding, and flew away.

The school seemed normal. The students did as they usually do, other than not bullying her, but that was the month-long grace period on parent-related matters (even bullies had standards, especially on the matters they themselves were not unfamiliar with). The teachers taught, and Natsuki sat there. But instead of learning stuff, Natsuki spent the hours thinking about dragons, ladies, and dragon ladies.

* * *

Back at home, dragon and human stared at each other, waiting for one to start.

“You’re a dragon and you want to be my maid.” said Natsuki.

Sayori nodded, and got closer.

“I need help with some things about my life, and I like maids.”

Sayori nodded and got closer again.

“Having an obvious maid would bring...so many questions...ok, ok, I’m having an idea.”

Sayori got even closer, and-

“Um, p-personal space?” Natsuki stuttered out, blushing slightly

“Oh, sorry, go on.”

Natsuki cleared her throat, “Okay, there’s a way for you to help me out at home and not seem suspicious...you, Sayori, will have to be my roommate!”

Sayori grinned “Is that a mate you have in your room? I knew I’d get to you!”

Natsuki stuttered again “Wha-NO! IT’S A PERSON YOU LIVE WITH! Wait WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’D GET TO ME!?”

Sayori grinned innocently “Oh nevermind. Please do continue with your sexy brain.”

Natsuki screamed internally.

“Roommates are a very common arrangement when alone you’re missing something to live, like money, house help, cleaning, space, etc. If, out of here, you act like you’re just a roommate who does her part by doing housework, no one would question it, and if they do, you just say that you’re that, a roommate doing her part.”

Sayori, yet again, grinned. “And what will I be _inside_ the walls?”

Natsuki sighed “Well...I guess you can be my maid.”

Sayori jumped on the couch in joy, almost flying.

“Yeah, yeah, you know it isn’t just looking cute and passing a light feather duster, right? It’s a lot of work. You have to get the food, cook it, clean everywhere with different things, laundry clean and fold, picking up stuff, checking out if nothing in the electrical or plumbing is failing...do you think you’ve got what it takes to do it?”

Sayori smiled sweetly, “Nope!”

Natsuki pouted.

Sayori still smiled “But I know I have the time and the will, which is two things you don’t have if you want to stay in school. Of the two, who’s more likely to manage it?”

Natsuki sat stunned at the brilliance in that logic, and nodded along “Very well, fair enough. Inside the house, I’m Miss Kobayashi, but out there you can call me Natsuki.”

Sayori put on a lovesick face, and fanned it “Oh, my, I don’t know which one I prefer more, Miss Natsuki!”

Natsuki sighed at her new roommates inanity, and stood up.

“I’m going to go draft an official contract of behaviour and rules...also homework, yes, homework is important. There’s some meat on the fridge, cook some up for tonight.”

Sayori was so happy to do her first maid job, that she forgot to ask how to cook it until Natsuki locked herself in her room, at which point she started panicking and floundering about.

“WHAT DO I DO THIS IS MY FIRST MAIDHOOD I CANT LOS-oh, I should call Lucoa and Fafnir!”

And call them she did...by generating a magic circle in front of her.

“Bring me my friends! Oh, and in human form!...please, it’s an _emergency_!”

And two slender figures shined to life into the apartment, running into her and holding tightly

“Are you ok?! Who hurt you!? Why haven’t you called!?”

“Who do I kill!? Can I bathe in their blood!??”

Sayori giggled at her two friends concerns

“It’s ok, I’m okay, no one needs to die!”

The two figures finally sat up, one purple haired with bloodlust in her eyes, the other sighing in relief and resignation, brown wild hair.

The purple haired one, Fafnir, proposed “But someone _could_ die. Maybe. I mean, no _need_ to, but...I really want to?”

Sayori pouted at Fafnir, while Lucoa chuckled “Now, now, Fafnir, we have more important things...like understand why Tohru called us saying it’s an emergency when it’s clearly not.”

Tohru in this case referred to Sayori, who to them was Tohru 

“I’m Sayori now.”

Aaaand now she’s just Sayori.

“Oh, well, what’s up Sayori?”

“OK, long story short, I need to cook meat for my Mistress and I don’t know how.”

The two new dragons turned to each other and back at her, stating at once, “MAKE THE STORY LONGER.”

“I was pinned by a divine sword for like two years and she pulled it out while drunk and invited me home and also she wants a maid so i decided to become her maid and she's writing the contract and asked me to cook meat meanwhile so how do i do”

The two kept looking at her and processing, Lucoa being the first to talk.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who had the longest “literally every single human sucks and must die” phase.”

Sayori pouted, “W-what about Fafnir?! She just said she wanted people to die!”

Fafnir huffed, “How rude! I only said it because I want to kill, not specifically people, just sentient beings. Besides, there’s a difference between “kill now not kill” and “kill now maid for this lady”.”

Lucoa laughed “Yeah, I was pretty sure Faf would be the first to do that for a special lucky gal.”

“WHAT!? How rude!” Fafnir screamed.

Lucoa raised an eyebrow “So, if I were to look in your magically generated wallet with a legal ID, the ID would not have the name YURI, aka the genre of girls’ love, in it, would it?”

Fafnir/Yuri blinked “I plead the American fifth amendment.”

“We’re in a world with Japanese America, the right to remain silent is a different amendment here.” Lucoa stated teasingly.

Sayori pouted “Girls, no time for your comedy routine, I need to do the meat right! It’s my first work as a maid!”

Yuri nodded thoughtfully, and put her face in a “I am an intellectual” form, stating “Well, I find that it is best when sauteéd with blood sauce.”

Lucoa laughed “My, Yuri, how fancy! Personally, grilling is a good way to make it, especially since all the fat falls down and you get this smokey flavor! Though, to be fair, I’m a bit of a vegetarian right now, so don’t take my advice as absolute, hehe! How about you Sayori, how would you normally do it?”

Sayori grinned, and positively stated “I breathe fire on it till it’s crunchy and hot!”

Yuri and Lucoa held in their laughter enough to speak normally, which Yuri used to state in Lucoa’s ears “Well, it definitely WILL heat it up, so...”

Alas, no time was left, as Natsuki walked into her room not to one, not to two, not to _four_ (thankfully) but three, _three_ , slim ladies of good height and huge...tracts of land. As if one wasn’t enough to bring in a crisis.

“Did you give birth while I was gone.” she uttered in confusion.

Lucoa snorted, and started laughing out of control. Yuri took the time and stood.

“Pardon my friend, she’s, as your people would call her, “basic”. I’m Fafnir, but you may call me Yuri. You're our friend’s savior, no? We appreciate it.”

Natsuki was literally at eyeline with her chest. There were a lot of feelings to unravel there, from the envy to the need to poke them, but that was for later. She nodded, still aware of what she said.

“Excuse me, I believe my eyes are up here, lovely maiden.” Yuri stated, putting a hand to Natsuki’s chin and raising it to meet eye to eye.

“Much better. I like your eyes better than your scalp.” she continued.

Natsuki blushed harder than anything had made her so far (anything being about 10% events from the past 18 years and the other 90% from the past 24 hours)

Sayori whined “Eeeh, no fair Yuri! I was working my sexy non-literal magic on her! How dare you be so smooth.”

Yuri turned at Sayori and giggled “I believe you have the power to get on my level.”

And Sayori beamed.

“If you actually picked up a romance book or two-”

The smile got small.

“-That wasn’t written for kids.”

The smile turned into a pout, prompting Sayori to reply.

“W-well at least I don’t hide what books I love to read under edgier “everyone dies and all is scary” books!”

Yuri gasped, “How _dare_ you, I do love scary and painful literature!”

Sayori replied “Not as much as you love Yuri manga!”

Yuri growled, “Excuse me, Parfait Girls is a work of _art_!”

And at that Natsuki snapped “PARFAIT GIRLS IS NOT YURI IT’S A COMPELLING NARRATIVE OF LOVE AND DEVELOPMENT.”

The three girls stared at Natsuki.

“ALSO WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?”

Lucoa cleared her throat.

“Well, we’re trying to help Sayori figure how to cook meat for you...how would you do it, if you had time?”

Natsuki sighed in relief at the ease of the situation, and gave her an honest answer.

“I put it in the pan til it’s crunchy and hot.”

Yet another silence invaded the room, interrupted by Yuri giggling.

“Well, well, seems you’re a perfect maid for the mistress, Sayori.”

Sayori beamed, Natsuki pouted.

Lucoa scratched her cheek “Well...since we’re all here already, why not dine together? I have my meal in my pocket, and since pans and meats are already in the equation, I’m sure Yuri here can make her own plate easy enough.”

Natsuki groaned.

“I had ONE cute dragon girl and now I have three. What is my life??”

She turned at them and nodded dejected.

“Fine, dinner together. But we watch what I want in the TV, and no one tries to-to feed me directly, okay?-” Sayori interceding with a dejected “Aww” and Yuri with a “Pity”, Natsuki continues, “-and I’m sitting next to the one that didn’t complain, aight?”

The four sat around the table, with Natsuki sitting next to Lucoa. Within seconds, her meat a'la charcoal was done and served to her. She mumbled thanks and took a bite. She was overcome with emotion as she squirmed in delight.

"Damn, this is the good stuff! Good work Sayori!"

Sayori squeed in happiness.

"Thank you Miss Kobayashi! You can have a bite of me as well."

Natsuki blushed and kept eating.

Lucoa chuckled, "She's very enthused about this, please excuse my friend...friends."

"At this point you're the only one who hasn't tried to flirt with me, so thanks...ermm, whatever your name is"

Lucoa nodded. 

"No problem. It takes more to me to have interest, romantic or sexual in anyone, than first glances like these two disasters. And my name is Quetzalcoatl."

Natsuki choked on her coal. 

"The mexican feathered serpent!?"

Lucoa laughed nervously.

"My friends call me Lucoa. You could also call me Monika, it's my human name. And for the record, I'm specifically in Olmec mythos."

Natsuku whistled.

"Damn, I can believe I'm having dinner with a god.. ddess? And two dragons. Are you two gods too?"

Sayori waved her hand dismissively.

"No, I just have a bastardized version of Thor's name. And Yuri here was named after an old norse dragon."

"Though we do have our own human names, as you've noticed. I hope you respect those.", Yuri added. 

"Hey, I'm a human that definitely gets the importance of chosen names given... ermm...that Natsuki wasn't my birthname."

"Oh? Why'd you change it?"

Natsuki knew it was a sensitive topic amongst humans, but given to her knowledge Quetzalcoatl was a male god, yet sat aside her as a human woman, it might be a safe topic. 

"Well you all wanted to pass as locals easier. I wanted to pass as a girl. Because I am. But my body doesn't agree very much so no one could tell until I said and did some things..."

Yuri put her hand to her mouth in surprise. 

"Oh! I've heard of this! Since human bodies aren't connected to their essence like ours, and society has the male-female ideas, sometimes their gender and perception disagree, so they have to manually take steps to fix that. Trainsgender is it?"

Natsuki gave a startled laugh. 

"Close enough! _Trans_ gender. I'm guessing it doesn't happen to dragons?"

The three dragons nodded.

"I figured I was more oriented to femininity after a few necessary transformations. I enjoy my body as it is now.", said Monika. 

"I have a _healthy appreciation_ for women and femininity.", said Yuri with a glance towards Sayori.

"You asked me to be a cute girl while you were drunk.", giggled Sayori. 

Naysuki grumbled at Drunk Natsuki's rampant gayness, as the other two dragons chuckled. 

"I know you like, have a thing for me of sorts, buy if you feel like being a guy go ahead. I know it sucks to force that shit.", added Natsuki apologetic.

Sayori shook her head. 

"It's okay! I gender as anything. Plus I definitely know the appeal of girl maids over boy butlers."

Yuri sighed in disappointment.

“Oh, silly Sayori. Men may wear tuxedos, but women _own_ them.”

“Mayhaps, Yuri, but skirts and thigh highs do nothing but wonders for legs. Pants are...just okay at that.”, added Monika.

The three engaged in a healthy debate, as Natsuki pondered that despite asking Sayori if she wanted to change for her own sake, she never bothered asking for _Natsuki’s_ sake. She stammered and blushed denial through the remains of dinner. 

* * *

“So...Sayori now lives here...but you gals just popped in for a visit...and then a meal...but you seem cool...”

After the meal, Sayori was left with all the dirty dishes (after Yuri assured Natsuki she had just enough knowledge to clean them properly), and two other dragons at a couch. Yuri’s head had taken residence in Monika’s lap, and the two looked at Natsuki as she decided their fate.

“By the way, why are you in Monika’s lap, Yuri?”

“Because they’re soft?” replied Yuri.

“They are!” added Sayori from the kitchen sink.

Now, Natsuki could maybe deny it...or....

“If you let me try and rest my head there, I’ll let you two stay here for the night!” she deigned, “knowing” Monika was a level-headed woman who had just met her and did not think of her that way.

Yuri sat up and offered her spot at Natsuki, as Monika patted her lap, no hesitation from either of them.

Natsuki blushed, realizing she had shot herself in the closet foot. She walked over and sat her head in Monika’s thighs.

“OhsweetJojosthey’resoooooft”

Monika giggled.

“You can stay there as long as you want. My thighs have received awards on multiple occasions.”

Natsuki groaned.

“I thought you took some time to have interest “like that” unlike Yuri and Sayori.”

Monika nodded.

“Yes. And then we shared a meal. It was good. And I am very proud of these. Consider it payment for a good dinner. If anything happens in the end...well I wouldn’t mind!”

Natsuki grumbled and slowly fell asleep.

By the time she woke up, she was at her bed. It was a lucky chance that she sold her own mattress and her parent’s king size bed for a new one, as she was now surrounded on all sides by naked cute women.

“Oh no what did we do last night.”

With a Monika by her right, a Yuri by her left, and a Sayori in her stomach, this was the start of her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a oneshot. It's a fourshot now. I thought posting a work with a set number of chapters could pump me up. Also, all characters are at least 18 (very obvious in the case of the immortal dragon ladies), no drinking will happen after this chapter (i have a personal discomfort with it) and i have no idea how lewd or graphic stuff will end up being (this IS doki doki mixed with some really sadistic/masochistic dragons after all) but i put mature rating just in case.


End file.
